


Klespoker

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Guttakveld, Klespoker, M/M, Nabo, Pokerspill
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Gutta har invitert seg selv hjem til Isak for å spille poker. Men ingen har tenkt på å ta med kortstokk, og Isak har ikke det.





	Klespoker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allieverwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/gifts).



> Allieverwas foreslo en "Jodel-prompt" og jeg kasta meg på. Jodelen jeg fikk handlet om mangel på kortstokk og om klespoker, så here we go!

“Men faen da gutta! Er dere helt duste eller?”

Jeg slår ut med armene og må innrømme at noen ganger lurer jeg på om de trakk lodd om hvem som skulle få utdelt hjerneceller - og alle tapte.

“Dere inviterer vel ikke dere selv hjem til meg til pokerkveld, uten å skaffe kortstokk? Er det mørkt eller?”

Jeg ser på Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas som ser på meg som om jeg kommer fra en annen planet.

“Chill da, Isak. Det ordner seg.” Magnus ser på meg. “Ikke vær så hissig. Lenge siden du har pult eller?”

 

Jeg setter øya i Magnus. Tenker at det gidder jeg ikke svare på. For det første har han ikke noe med det, for det andre kommer jeg aldri til å svare Magnus på et sånt spørsmål og for det tredje… ja, det er jævlig lenge siden.

 

Så det så.

 

“Vi kan bare gå ned i kiosken og kjøpe en kortstokk da.” Mahdi trekker på skuldrene og snakker med sin vanlige rolige stemme.

“Egentlig er jeg ikke så veldig keen på poker en gang.” Jonas trekker også på skuldrene.

“Kom igjen da!” Magnus hopper nesten opp og ned, som om han fortsatt er sytten. “Vi må jo spille poker gutta. Det er jo derfor vi kommer oss fra samboere en gang i måneden. Ja, vi andre da, Isak har jo ingen.”

 

Den svei litt. Sånn bittelitt. Nei, den svei mye. Både Mahdi, Magnus og Jonas har samboere, mens jeg, the loner. Einstøingen som studerer og jobber det han kan på sykehuset for å få endene til å møtes nå siste året før turnustjeneste. Egentlig har jeg ikke råd til å spille poker en gang, men et par hundrelapper kan jeg vel avse. Dessuten får jeg all panten fra all ølen gutta skal drikke i kveld. Vi er jo tross alt i min leilighet. Min egen leilighet som jeg har kjøpt, med hjelp fra mamma og pappa da. Men uansett min, en liten toroms.

Det er digg.

 

Bare jeg ikke hadde bodd her alene. 25 år liksom og fortsatt ingen samboer, kjæreste, ikke en flørt en gang.

“Godt for dere at jeg ikke har skaffa meg samboer da. For hadde jeg hatt det, kunne vi ikke vært her hver gang. Da måtte vi byttet på, og dere måtte ligge på knærne og trygle damene deres om de kunne finne på noe en kveld.” Jeg rister av meg de tunge tankene og ser positivt på livet.

“Serr Isak?” Jonas ser på meg. “Tror du jeg må trygle Eva om å få leiligheten for meg selv en kveld?”

“Ja?” Jeg gliser tilbake.

“Du må jo det, Jonas. Husker du ikke når Isak hadde turnushelg på sykehuset og vi skulle ha fest. Du måtte love Eva både det ene og det andre før hun gadd å stikke den kvelden.”

“Whatever.” Jonas vifter det bort.

“Men seriøst gutta. Vi må ha kortstokk.” Magnus reiser seg. “Er det noen av naboene dine som kan ha kortstokk, Isak? Jeg går og spør.”

“Eh, nei, Magnus. Du skal ikke gå og spørre naboene mine om kortstokk. Det kan jeg gjøre selv.”

Jeg vil ikke ha Magnus rekende rundt i blokka og spørre om kortstokk fordi Isak Valtersen skal ha pokerkveld med gutta. Det får være grenser. Det kan jeg gjøre selv. Iallfall nå, etter at Magnus har tatt tre øl. Jeg har bare tatt en, det går fint.

 

Jeg reiser meg og går ut. Vet at det flyttet inn noen, en dude, i naboleiligheten i forrige uke. Har ikke hilst på ham, men har sett ham gå ned trappene et par morgener. Lang, hengslete, fyr. Halvlangt hår. Alltid med jeansjakke.

Jeg går bort til døren og ringer på. Ser på den gule post it-lappen ved ringeklokka. **_Even_ ** står det på den. Bor alene da. Har sikkert ikke kortstokk, spille kort med seg selv liksom.

Jeg ringer på, og det tar ikke lang tid før jeg hører skritt innefra. Døren går opp og jeg blir stående og stirre. En høy, slank mann står foran meg og smiler, med et lite, men utrolig pent smil, og han ser på meg med de blåeste øynene jeg kan huske jeg har sett.

Ever liksom.

 

“Hei?” Han ser spørrende på meg.

“Eh, ja. Hei.” Jeg klarer jo ikke å snakke. Må klype meg selv i låret for å få fram ordene. “Ja, jeg er Isak, naboen din. Velkommen til blokka, forresten.”

“Åh, ja. Takk. Even.” Even strekker ut hånden og jeg griper den. Hånden hans er varm, mellomting mellom myk og ru, god å holde i. Jeg klemmer den og holder den litt. “Hyggelig” Even nikker og jeg slipper hånden hans brått. Holdt den nok litt for lenge.  

“Ja, ikke sant. Du, jeg lurte på. Altså kompisene mine har invitert seg hjem til meg for å spille poker, også har de ikke tatt med kortstokk. Du har ikke en å låne bort eller?”

“Du har ikke kortstokk?” Even ser på meg, smiler bredere enn i sted, og øynene hans blir nesten borte i det smilet. Han ler litt.

“Nei...” Jeg kjenner at jeg blir varm, helt innerst liksom, når han smiler sånn. Det er noe som vekkes opp her, noe som har ligget i dvale veldig lenge. Noe det er lenge siden jeg har kjent, jeg kjenner det nesten ikke igjen, eller jo, det gjør jeg selvfølgelig.

 

Hah.

 

Even åpner døren helt og nikker til meg. “Jeg har kortstokk. Mange faktisk. Hvilken type vil du ha?”

“En høy og…” Jeg lukker munnen og kjenner jeg blir enda varmere. Kjenner en svettedråpe trille nedover ryggen min, og jeg er helt sikkert rød i ansiktet. Hva er det jeg sier? Hvor mange øl hadde jeg tatt? Ti? Det var da bare en. Øl liksom.  

Even ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene. “Hva sa du?”

“Neiass, kortstokk er vel kortstokk vel?” Jeg snakker fort, tungen stokker seg nesten når jeg sier kortstokk for andre gang.

“Bli med da?” Even går innover i leiligheten.

 

Jeg følger etter ham. Det er fullt av jakker og sko i den lille gangen, bare store sko og bare herrejakker. Ingen tegn til noen dame. Jeg går inn i stuen. Det første jeg ser er en stor TV ogmasse DVD’er. På den ene veggen henger det mange tegninger. Even går videre inn, mens jeg går bort og kikke på tegningene. Det er mennesker og dyr, sitater, naturbilder. Noen tegneserier, tre og fire ruter etter hverandre. Even kommer tilbake i stuen med en eske i hendene.

“Har du tegnet disse selv?” Jeg snur meg når jeg stiller spørsmålet, ser på Even.

“Ja.”

“De er bra! Veldig morsomme.” Jeg bare må se på tegningene igjen, og smiler.

“Takk.” Han trekker pusten, jeg hører det. “Ja, se. Se her, her er de!”

Jeg snur meg. “Du fant kortstokk?”

“Ja.” Even holder fram en stabel. “Hvilken vil du ha? Du kan velge.”

Det er seks forskjellige kortstokker. Tre av dem er helt plain. Blå, rød og rutete. Den fjerde har regnbuefarget bakside, den femte står det LOVE på og på den sjette er det bilde av en film. Jeg vet ikke hvilken film det er, men det er bilde av Leonardo DiCaprio på det øverste kortet. Jeg vet hvem **han** er, for å si det sånn.

Jeg gløtter opp på Even som ser på meg og nikker. “Bare ta den du vil ha, det spiller ingen rolle. Jeg regner med at jeg får den tilbake.”

“Seff. Vi skal bare spille et par runder poker liksom. Kan sikkert få den tilbake i kveld og, om du vil det.”

“Neiass. Ikke stress. Det går fint.”

“Tar denne jeg.” Jeg tar kortstokken med regnbuefarget bakside, ser på Even, og jeg blir fascinert av de blåe øynene hans igjen. De skinner som om det er noe som lyser bak dem.

“Bra valg. Fint.”

“Ja, det er det.” Det kribler i magen min. Det er som om den ølen jeg drakk i sted lever sitt eget liv blant noe som  kjennes ut som sommerfugler eller ormebol eller et eller annet. Nei, ikke ormebol, for det er en deilig kribling. Kanskje Even spiller poker også? Kanskje jeg kan spørre om han vil bli med?

Nei.

Jeg kan jo ikke det. Dette er gutta-kveld.

“De andre venter på meg. Jeg får nesten…” Jeg peker mot døra og begynner å gå.

“Ja, ja.” Even følger etter meg. “Koselig å hilse på deg, Isak.” Han legger hånden på skulderen min og det kjennes ut som hånden hans er på vei til å brenne hull i t-skjorten min.

“Deg også.” Jeg nikker og smiler.

 

 

Når jeg kommer inn til meg selv, sitter gutta fortsatt i sofaen og drikker øl.

“Jøss, har du vært hos alle i hele blokka eller?” Magnus ser på meg.

“Eh, nei. Jeg har vært hos nabo’n. Den nye naboen. Veldig hyggelig fyr altså.”

“Å?” Mahdi ser på meg, gliser.

“Ja, hadde kortstokk til og med.” Jeg viser fram kortstokken og gutta begynner å le på likt. Alle tre.

“Hva?”

“Du har vært hos naboen og lånt regnbuekortstokk. Du er rød i kinna, og ett eller annet i ansiktet sier meg at han duden ikke var 60 år eller no' sånt?” Jonas ser på meg, smiler det skjeve, irriterende, bedrevitersmilet sitt.

“Shut it.” Jeg klarer ikke engang å bli ordentlig irritert på ham, bare snur meg og går inn på kjøkkenet etter en øl. “Skal vi spille poker eller?”

“Jada.” Mahdi reiser seg og kommer bort til spisestuebordet der sjetongene ligger stablet klar.

 

Innsatsen er alltid 200 kroner, og den med mest sjetonger igjen når spillet er over, vinner alt. Det er Texas Hold’em som gjelder. Kun Texas Hold’em. Jeg har foreslått vanlig poker ett par ganger, men har blitt umiddelbart nedstemt av de andre tre.

Jeg gir først, og når jeg ser på kortene mine og de to første på bordet, er jeg sikker på at dette blir min kveld.

Etter en times tid rundt bordet, så har det definitivt blitt min kveld. Mahdi og Jonas er tomme for sjetonger, og det er kun Magnus og jeg igjen. Magnus går all in, og jeg bare vet at dette kommer jeg til å vinne. Og det er digg. For 800 kroner er ganske mye penger. Da har jeg mat i en uke og vel så det. Det er digg å tenke på.

Jeg vinner, Magnus kaster kortene i bordet, og Jonas ler.

“Du vet det Magnus. Uhell i kortspill, hell i kjærlighet!” Han ser samtidig bort på meg og noe som jeg kan lese som medfølelse kommer i øynene hans. Akkurat som han sier _Sorry bro._ Jeg rister på hodet og smiler av det, tar pengene og stapper dem i krukka jeg har i vinduskarmen.

 

Mahdi reiser seg og går mot døren. “Jeg må nesten stikke jeg, Isak. Mira er på vei hjem fra mora si og lurte på om vi kunne møtes og ta trikken sammen.”

“Å?” Jeg hadde sett for meg en litt lengre kveld med gutta. Klokka er jo ikke mer enn litt over elleve, det er fredag og ja.

“Jeg må stikke jeg og, Isak. Eva meldte meg, hun er sjuk og lurte på om jeg kunne komme hjem med Cola og Mariekjeks….” Jonas trekker på skuldrene.

“Ja, okey….” Jeg ser på Magnus som tar på seg sko og jakke. “Du og?”

Guttakveld, særlig.

“Jaas, sorry Isak. Vilde, du vet. Det er ikke så bra med mamma’n hennes akkurat nå. Og da liker ikke Vilde å være alene så lenge.”

“Nei.” Jeg sukker inni meg, men passer meg for å gjøre det for høyt. Jeg skjønner de jo. Hadde jeg hatt en kjæreste som hadde spurt om jeg kunne kommet hjem litt tidligere for en grunn, hadde jeg jo gjort det. Og jeg vet at jentene deres også kommer hjem tidligere om de spør dem om det. “Jeg skjønner det ass. Går fint. Hils jentene da! Vi snakkes!”

 

Jeg følger dem helt ut i trappegangen, og Jonas blir stående etter at Mahdi og Magnus har gått ned trappen.

“Omgangssyken på Eva eller?” Jeg kikker forsiktig bort på Jonas. Mistenker sterkt at det er noe annet enn omgangssyken. Eva er liksom ikke den som maser på Jonas når hun er sjuk, sånn ordentlig sjuk. Hun liker best å være alene da.

“Eh… jaaa, det er vel det…”

“Jonas?” Jeg dulter ham i skulderen. “Sånn litt langvarig omgangssjuke? Som ikke er på grunn av noe man har spist eller?”

Jonas blir rosa i kinnene og det er ikke ofte. Han ser ned på skoene sine og jeg ser smilet komme sakte fram. “Faen, Isak. Jeg skal bli pappa. Det er helt sjukt.”

“Grattis da Jonas!” Jeg legger armen min på skulderen hans. “Så kult da! Når?”

“Nei, det er en stund til. Hun er rundt to måneder på vei, så i juni.”

“Kommer på bursdagen min da! Kult.” Jeg klemmer Jonas sånn ordentlig. Er ordentlig glad på hans vegne.

“Det hadde jo vært kult!” Jonas klemmer meg tilbake. “Men jeg må nesten stikke, Isak. Vi snakkes!”

“Ja. Ja. Hils Eva så masse da, og si gratulerer.”

“Takk. Men du, ikke si noe til de andre, ok? Eva vil vente litt.”

“Det er chill.”

 

 

Jeg ser etter Jonas når han halvveis løper ned trappene. Hører døren slå igjen etter ham der nede, og trappegangen blir helt stille. Jeg blir stående. Lytter til stillheten, kjenner at jeg sukker for meg selv.

Hvor ble det av de lange nettene med gutta og øl og FIFA eller poker. De tidlige morgenene etterpå hvor tre av oss sjanglet hjem i sekstiden og den fjerde lå igjen på sofaen og sov blant tomme ølflasker, kald pizza og halvfulle potetgullposer? Jeg kjenner misunnelsen rive litt i meg igjen, hvorfor kan ikke jeg ha det de har? Hvorfor finner jeg ikke noen?

Jeg vet jo egentlig svaret. Det er kanskje ikke i sykehuskorridoren eller på medisinstudiet jeg finner han jeg leter etter? Ganske sikkert ikke. Et par blå øyne og et smil sniker seg inn, og jeg kjenner jeg smiler. Naboen. Even.

Kjekk type egentlig.

 

Jeg skal til å gå inn i leiligheten min igjen, når døren ved siden av går opp. Jeg snur meg og Even kommer ut.

“Å hei.” Even ser på meg.

“Eh...hei.”

“Pokerkvelden over allerede?”

“Jaass. De har jo samboere og greier. Måtte løpe hjem.” Jeg prøver å le, men hører at det kommer ut som et fnys.

“Du… du bor alene?” Evens øyne ser på meg, det glimter ett eller annet i dem. Det kribler litt i magen min. Hvorfor spør han om det liksom?

“Eh, ja. Singellivet er jo… fett.” Jeg hører selv at stemmen min ikke matcher ordene. Og kanskje jeg gjør det med vilje, eller kanskje det er ølene som gjør det.

“Ja. Fett.” Even nikker, et skjevt smil kommer over leppene hans. Han tror meg ikke. Og jeg gjør det ikke selv engang. “Jeg lever det fete singellivet jeg også.”

“Ja?” Magen fylles opp med sommerfuglvinger og jeg klarer ikke å ta øynene fra ham. Må jobbe for å bryte øyekontakten. Ser han på meg fordi jeg har noe i ansiktet, eller… Jeg drar den ene hånden over munnen, som for å fjerne det han kanskje stirrer på. Drar hånden gjennom håret, kanskje det er skikkelig bustete? Krøllene mine har jo en tendens til å leve sitt eget liv.

“Ja.” Han lener seg inntil veggen. “Skikkelig fett.”

Ironien i stemmen hans er tydelig, og det gjør meg glad, faktisk. Jeg kommer på kortstokken. Jeg har jo en anledning til å forlenge denne samtalen, dette øyeblikket.

“Men du. Når pokerkvelden er over, så kan du jo få tilbake kortstokken din. Bli med da, så får du den tilbake.”

“Kortstokken.” Han ler kort.  “Den hadde jeg nesten glemt.” Smilet som brer seg over ansiktet hans er helt fantastisk nydelig. Og de sommerfuglene som var i magen i sted, har formert seg i rekordfart og spinner rundt som en rakett.

Jeg snur meg og går inn i leiligheten, kjenner at han kommer etter meg og lukker døren bak oss. Pulsen stiger litt, kjenner at jeg må finne på noe å si. Fort liksom. Vil ikke at det skal bli helt stille, vil ikke at han skal tenke jeg er helt dust.

Vil ikke at han skal gå igjen.

Han stopper i gangen når jeg går inn i stuen. Ser seg rundt. “Hva studerer du?” Han løfter opp en av bøkene som ligger på kommoden i gangen og blar i den.

“Medisin.” Jeg snur meg og ser på ham.

Han nikker. “Wow. Trodde ikke doktorer spilte poker ass.”

Jeg ler, er ikke den reaksjonen jeg pleier å få liksom. “Er jo ikke doktor enda da, og hvorfor skulle ikke doktorer spille poker liksom? Vi er jo mennesker vi og.”

“Neiass, jeg vet ikke jeg. Bare en sånn forestilling jeg har. At doktorer ikke spiller poker. At de er alt for seriøse til det liksom.” Han kommer inn i stuen og ser seg rundt.

“Seriøse. Ja, er jo seriøs på studiet, men jeg har jo fritid da. Da kan jeg jo gjøre hva jeg vil liksom.”

“Seff. Var ikke sånn ment da”

“Du da?” Jeg lener meg mot spisestuebordet, setter hendene i bordplaten. “Hva driver du med?”

“Jeg underviser på Westerdals.”

“På Westerdals?”

“Ja. Filmskolen. Du vet vel hva Westerdals er?”

“Jada.” Jeg prøver å samle meg og svare fornuftig. Kjenner jeg er imponert, han virker jo ikke så gammel, og det plopper ut. “Jeg trodde bare at de som underviste der måtte være over femti og ha regissert minst 10 filmer før liksom.”

Han begynner å le, sånn skikkelig. Hele ansiktet sprekker opp i et stort smil og han bøyer hodet bakover. “Det var noe av det mest generaliserende jeg noensinne har hørt om en lærer.”

“Sier du, som akkurat sa at doktorer er for seriøs til å spille poker.”

“Good point.” Han kommer litt nærmere. “Men.... poker? Er du god?” Han stiller seg ved bordet og plukker opp kortstokken.

“Jeg vant i sted, så litt kanskje.”

“Spille?” Han holder fram kortstokken og setter øynene i meg. Magen gjør et rundkast og jeg kan jo ikke annet enn si ja. For da blir han jo her litt til liksom.

“Ja?”

“Klespoker?”

 

Øyenbrynene hans hever seg, og han smiler litt skjevt. Jeg ser på ham, han har joggebukse og t-skjorte med en skjorte utenpå. Sokker. Jeg har, om han ikke har masse klær under den joggebuksa, mer klær på meg fordi jeg har t-skjorte, genser og skjorte. Jeg er en god pokerspiller. Og det hadde vært fett å se ham i bar overkropp. Det kribler ordentlig i magen, og noe beveger seg litt lenger ned.

“Ja.” Jeg skyver meg selv bort fra bordet og nikker mot kjøkkenet. “Øl?”

Han nikker og setter seg ned ved bordet. Begynner å stokke kortene.

 

Jeg henter to øl på kjøkkenet, puster litt, før jeg går tilbake og gir ham den ene. Han stokker fortsatt, før han samler dem og legger kortstokken på bordet. “Ta av. Så du er sikker på at jeg ikke jukser.”

Jeg himler med øynene. Det hadde ikke falt meg inn at han skulle jukse. Jeg tar av halve bunken og han legger den underst. “Vanlig poker eller Texas Hold’em?”

“Vanlig poker? Et bytte? Sjetonger for å spille og klær når vi har byttet kort?”

Han nikker. “Plagg for plagg. Ikke noe om at sokker er mindre verdt enn en t-skjorte f.eks.”

Jeg nikker, er enig og deler ut sjetonger.

 

Den første runden ender i at vi kaster oss begge to. Kortene er elendige og han stokker raskt på nytt, gir meg kortstokken så jeg kan dele.

Jeg får to konger på hånden, bytter tre kort og får en konge i innbytte.

Jeg ser på ham etter at han har fått sine innbyttekort.

“Du byr?”

Han bøyer seg ned og tar av en sokk, slenger den på bordet.

Jeg kvitterer med å slenge begge mine sokker på bordet. “Ser deg og høyner med en.”

Han gliser når han bøyer seg ned og tar av sokken og slenger den på bordet. “Ser deg.”

Han har to par, jeg tre like. Jeg vinner. Legger sokkene til siden og han deler på nytt.

 

Det er jeg som byr først neste runde. Kortene jeg får utdelt er ganske gode, to små par, to syvere og to femmere, og velger å bytte ett for å satse på hus. Han sitter og smiler, og bytter ingen. Jeg stusser. Enten bløffer han, ellers så har han hatt griseflaks. Pulsen stiger litt, og jeg slenger på to sokker. Tenker at her er det bare å gønne på.

“Okey, du kjører hardt?” Han tar av seg skjorten og t-skjorten, legger dem på bordet. Jeg blir litt skuffet for at han har singlet under. Eller skuffet er kanskje ikke riktig, for han ser bra ut i singlet. Sånn skikkelig bra ut, faktisk. Kjenner jeg blir varm over store deler av kroppen, må bevege litt på bena og det ender med at jeg kommer borti hans. Han trekker ikke sine ben bort, men beveger dovent på den ene foten over min. Sender kriblinger oppover leggen min, og når jeg ser på ham, så smiler han. Ikke et sånn stort smil som han hadde i sted da han lo, mer et sånn varmt og godt smil. Et sånt som gir fart til alle de som har tatt bolig i magen min. “Jeg ser deg.”

Jeg legger ned kortene mine, det er bare de to små parene, for jeg fikk selvfølgelig en knekt. Han gliser og legger ned sine. “Hus.” Sier han, og drar klærne mot seg. Da er det likt igjen.

Jeg tar kortstokken og stokker.

Tar en en slurk øl før jeg rekker fram kortstokken for at han skal ta av. Han legger hele hånden sin over kortstokken og stryker forsiktig over den tynne huden på innsiden av håndleddet mitt med pekefingeren. Jeg snapper etter pusten. Prøver å gjøre det lydløst, men av smilet på leppene hans, skjønner jeg fort at jeg ikke klarte det. Jeg svelger når han tar den øverste delen av kortstokken av og legger den på bordet. Jeg legger min del oppå og deler ut.

Fem kort til hver. Jeg klarer det selv om jeg skjelver innvendig.

Jeg har nesten fått en straight. Fem, seks, sju, åtte og knekt. Jeg bytter knekten og får en firer. En helt grei straight.

Han tar sine kort, ser på meg og legger begge sokkene på bordet. Jeg legger mine sokker på bordet og drar av meg skjorten. Han legger sin skjorte og t-skjorte på bordet. “Høyner med en.”

Øyenbrynene hans igjen. Måten han løfter dem på. Måten han ser på meg på. Jeg klarer ikke å tenke en gang. Hvor mange kort var det han byttet igjen? Hva kan han ha fått? Flush? Er flush bedre enn straight? Klarer ikke å huske det en gang, men det er vel det, er det ikke? Men det skal litt til å få flush da. Eller er det straight-flush som er bedre enn straight?

Jeg nøler, men drar av meg genseren. T-skjorten jeg har under er av den smale typen. Den som sitter helt inntil kroppen, og når jeg ser opp på ham, ser jeg at han ser på meg.

Han svelger.

Jeg kjenner at munnviken min går oppover, jeg liker at han ser sånn på meg, selv om blodet som tidligere fosset rundt i kroppen min nå har samlet seg på ett sted. “Ser deg.” Sier jeg, holder øyekontakten, før jeg tar tak i linningen på t-skjorten og drar den over hodet. “Og høyner med en.”

Øynene hans vider seg ut.. pupillene blir store. Jeg ser at han stirrer på meg, på overkroppen min og munnen hans faller litt åpen, før han lukker den igjen. Han trekker pusten. Jeg hører at han gjør det, og jeg hører at pusten hans skjelver litt, før øynene hans møter mine igjen.

Han legger kortene ned og tar tak i singletten, røsker den over hodet og slenger den på bordet. “Ser deg.”

Jeg er helt sikker på at jeg ser ut som en fisk på land. Kjenner at munnen min er åpen, pusten min går fortere, kjenner ikke minst at hjertet slår hardere enn det gjør når jeg løper på tredemøllen på treningssenteret. Jeg lukker munnen og svelger. “Okey.”

 

Jeg legger kortene mine på bordet. Han ser på dem, nikker og smiler. Legger sine kort ned. Straight-flush.

Smilet som brer seg over ansiktet hans er kjempestort, og han drar haugen med klær mot seg.

“En runde til?” Øynene til Even er fortsatt store, og han biter seg lett i underleppen.

“Serr? Jeg har jeans og boxer igjen." Tror ikke det gitt. De kommer jo til å gå av etter første bud.

“Ja?” Even biter seg fortsatt lett i leppen. Øynene hans er enda mørkere enn i sted, og det gnistrer av dem. “Og så?” Jeg kjenner benet hans bevege seg mot mitt, over foten min, fram og tilbake. Jeg er egentlig ikke så glad i føtter og tær, men foten til Even gjør ett eller annet med meg som jeg aldri har opplevd før.

Jeg rykker benet til meg og reiser meg. Glemmer at jeg sitter med tidenes boner som sikkert er synlig selv gjennom trang jeans. Jeg kommer på det idet Evens øyne glir over kroppen min og jeg går raskt inn på kjøkkenet. River et glass ned fra skapet og tapper i kaldt vann.

 

Fy faen, for en mann.  

 

Jeg hever glasset mot munnen og skal til å ta en slurk da jeg hører en stemme i øret.

“Isak?”

Jeg skvetter, spinner rundt, og tømmer ut hele glasset med vann mellom oss. Vi blir våte begge to.

“Å, sorryass. Nå skvatt jeg.”

“Drit i det.” Even tar glasset ut av hånden min, tar et skritt nærmere meg og lener seg mot benken bak meg.

Det er bare noen centimeter mellom oss, og jeg kan kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans mot min. Det gir meg gåsehud, men jeg fryser ikke. Ikke i det hele tatt. Tvert i mot.

Jeg hører lyden av glasset som blir satt på benken, men armen til Even kommer ikke tilbake, den glir over den nakne ryggen min. Sender støt gjennom hele kroppen min, jeg skjelver litt i det Jeg blir dratt mot ham, ansiktet hans er nær mitt. Jeg kjenner pusten hans mot kinnet mitt.

Også er munnen hans der.

Jeg hikster i det han beveger leppene sine over mine. Hikster kort før hendene mine ligger på kinnene hans og jeg kysser ham tilbake. Som om det var noe jeg hadde gjort tusen ganger før eller aldri før. Jeg vet ikke. Hendene til Even er først på skuldrene mine før de glir bak og jeg blir dratt helt inntil ham. Brystkassen min ligger mot hans og knærne mine er i ferd med å svikte.

Men han holder meg.

 

***

 

Jeg våkner av at det piper i telefonen.

Skal til å strekke meg etter den, der den ligger på nattbordet, men jeg blir holdt fast.

“Nei, ikke gå.”

Jeg fniser litt, vrir litt på meg. “Jeg skal bare strekke meg etter telefonen min.”

“Nei.” Even strammer grepet rundt magen min, presser hodet inn mot nakken min, kysser meg og holder meg fast. “Ikke enda. Du må vente litt.”

Jeg klemmer meg inn mot magen hans og kjenner varmen fra ham mot hele ryggen min. Kjenner pusten hans i nakken og leppene hans mot huden min. Ligger helt rolig og kjenner hjertet til Even dunke mot ryggen min. Tenker at jeg antagelig er den heldigste i hele verden her jeg ligger.

Han slapper litt av i armene og jeg tar fart, strekker meg raskt etter telefonen og er tilbake i armene hans i løpet av sekunder. Vil jo egentlig ikke ut av favnen hans, men jeg har lovet Jonas å være tilgjengelig 24/7 nå, når Eva kan føde hvilken dag som helst.

Jeg åpner telefonen, og det er melding fra Jonas.

“Isak! Møt Iselin. Verdens nydeligste jente! Hun kom i natt!”

Det er et bilde med i meldingen. Av Jonas og Eva med en liten bylt i armene. Jeg kjenner jeg blir rørt. Både av at bestekompisen min har blitt pappa og fordi jeg får lese den meldingen med armene til Even rundt meg.

“Se her Even.” Jeg viser han meldingen.

Even tar telefonen og holder den opp så vi ser den begge to. Han legger hodet ned i halsgropen min og jeg kjenner at han smiler. “Iselin. Oppkalt etter deg eller?”

“Vettafaen jeg.” Jeg smiler for meg selv. “Kanskje det?” Jeg vet ikke. Jonas og Eva har vært vennene mine siden ungdomsskolen, så det kan jo hende.

“Men Iselin er ikke den eneste da.” Even fortsetter.

Jeg skjønner ikke hva han mener. “Hæ?”

“Som kom i natt.” Even ler inn i håret mitt og jeg ler jeg og.

“Det er sant. Og du vet hvem vi må takke for at du i det hele tatt er her?” Jeg snur meg rundt i armene hans, kysser ham.

“Nei?”

“Iselin. Hadde ikke Eva vært gravid, hadde vi kanskje ikke endt opp med å spille klespoker den kvelden, og da kanskje ikke vi hadde vært her nå.”

“Å faen. Det er sant.” Even kysser meg tilbake. “Vi må kjøpe no fett til henne.”

“Mmm.” Jeg er egentlig litt for borte i kysset til at jeg klarer å tenke på gave til en nyfødt baby akkurat nå. “Hva da?” Jeg snakker inn i munnen på Even.

“Aner ikke.” Even mumler inn i munnen min også. “Kortstokk med regnbuemotiv kanskje?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser!❤
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er alltid stas! ❤


End file.
